


Late bloom

by GreenPhoenix



Category: Pride (2014)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-16
Updated: 2015-01-16
Packaged: 2018-03-07 19:54:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3181133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenPhoenix/pseuds/GreenPhoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cliff moves to London and begins a new life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late bloom

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sandwich_armada](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandwich_armada/gifts).



He doesn’t know where he fits in anymore.   
He’s retired and a long life of denial is over at last. He’s unaccustomed to so much freedom and doesn’t know what to do with himself in London.  
He rents a small flat with barely functioning heating near the store.  
Gethin comes by at least once a week, and drags him out to some event or just to talk.  
Almost every Saturday he sees Jonathan make wild dance moves amongst a crowd of happy young people, their joi de vivre sustain him.  
Sometimes Jonathan drags him to the dance floor and he even dances, his long limbs at odds with each other.   
The young and bright things accept him as an eccentric uncle, who can tell stories of his life in a small Welsh town where everyone knew what he really was, or didn’t.  
He’ll talk of his summer with gorgeous young Bill when he was still a teen, and how bittersweet it is to think of now.  
Then he’ll speak of his affair with a married man, the one that ended badly when the man denied their love to be socially acceptable.  
Cliff politely turns down offers from young boys with a daddy complex.  
Someone up there likes him because he meets a man who’s not too young.  
Surrounded by the glitz at the club there’s a man with graying hair and startlingly blue eyes and they start to talk.  
His name is Anthony and he’s a widower.  
All his life he’s been stable and reliable, and now he’s sick of it, he says.  
Cliff nods and buys Anthony a drink.  
They kiss later that week; all shy and nervous like they’re still teenagers.  
The bright young things approve and the honorary uncles will have s sweet time before it’s too late for anything at all.  
Late bloom is better than not blooming at all.  
Jonathan would phrase it better, but Cliff is happy anyhow.  
He’s not alone and that’s everything that matters.


End file.
